Talk:Telepath gene
Delete article/merge with Telepath article The content on this page would fit very well in the Telepath article--and much of what's here already exists there. In any case, too little is known about the nature of the gene itself to warrant a distinct page.-- BlueResistance (talk) 23:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I tried to use modern day genetics and also some fluff from the Babylon-5 universe to make this page. Thisto makethe page, sinds it was in the list of pges to be createdto increase the Wiki. If we makesomething, and someone comes with this is not right, should be deleted...why is the whole list there then for? Entilzha66 (talk) 15:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :But you didn't add anything from modern day genetics. The only thing I can think of that you might have in mind as "modern day genetics" that wasn't specifically mentioned in Babylon 5 is DNA--but DNA's role in genetics has been known for decades, and was common knowledge even in the nineties when most of B5 was written. It's not enough to warrant a separate page. As for "fluff," a page on this or any other wiki should have only meaningful information. Creating a page just for the sake of adding a page or making a page bigger isn't worth it. :The list of wanted pages seems to be automatically generated whenever an individual editor on the wiki inserts a link to a page that doesn't exist yet, whether that page should be created or not. It's not an official request list by the senior people on the wiki or the community. Not every topic deserves its own page. This is also true when a topic is already fairly well addressed elsewhere.-- BlueResistance (talk) 20:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I would like this page to be merged with other Genetic topics in the B5 universe after nearly half a year of deliberation on reviewing this page , i decided to deliver my verdict on this page. i would like to see Telepath gene merged into a new Page called Genetics. on this new page we can list telepath gene and any other genes that are talked about in the babylon 5 universe. Promethius20 (talk) 01:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you want a page devoted to genetics, go ahead and create it. You'll need more than just the telepath gene to justify such a page, though. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) *I agree we would need more pages then just a Telepath Gene Page to create a Page for Genetics. Currently here are the two proposals. 1 we can merge this page with Telepaths. or two we can merge the page with other genetic concepts into a new page. on a unrelated note. in the real world there pobably is no such thing as a telepath gene. but seeing as how this is a actual topic in the babylon 5 universe regardless of weather its in the real world or not there should be a place were people can learn about the telepath gene. If we can't agree on what to do with this page then on January 17, 2014 this page will have to get automatically deleted beacuse it could not be resolved in 1 year. Promethius20 (talk) 14:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :The telepath page is already quite long (yes, I realize there are much longer pages on this wiki). One problem that this wiki has had in the past is the consolidation of topics under umbrella articles, leading to quite long, hard to read articles. Look at other genre wikis out there. There are a *lot* of pages covering every single topic possible under the sun (some even have articles that cover subjects such as "water" - yes, H2O). An option that doesn't seem to be included in this debate is that we simply keep the page. Radagast83 (talk) 07:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :ok great. we are moving along with this process. We can difinantly rule out BlueResistance's idea of merging this into the telepath Page. i also was considering that we keep the page as well. but that was my own personal Vote i think that was also Entilizils vote (the person who made this page) and you seem to think keeping the page should at least be a option. also i wanted to point out that this discussion is nearing the 1 year dead line. and this is the First that Radagast83 has decided to give a coment. On January 17 , 2014 i would like to see the delete tag removed seeing as how this page is nearly resolved and it only will take 1 more vote in favor to keep the page i also wanted to want out that radagast83 has not yet voted only sugested that keeping the page should be on the table. Promethius20 (talk) 02:00, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :The page looks great but its still incomplete, the history by race is not properly dated with enough years. Promethius20 (talk) 15:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :: The article is a bit succinct. What would you suggest in terms of how it should be expanded? The article is mostly related to the gene itself. I would think most historical aspects regarding Telepaths (as opposed to the gene itself) would probably fit under Telepath instead. No need to duplicate information. Radagast83 (talk) 02:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :: For Starters the section about Narn Telepaths seems to lack information. I think that 13th century Narn Telepaths exsited, also i know that if they did exsit they might not have been called the Mind Walkers like present day 23rd century Narn Telepaths were called prior to the founding of the Intersteller Alliance. Im fairly certain there were 13th century Narn Telepaths but BlueResistance thinks that 13th century Narn Telepaths is just speculation. Can you clear this debate up and then proceed with expanding the page as you just sugested back on April 10th of this year? Promethius20 (talk) 23:13, September 3, 2016 (UTC)